Chemistry of a Car Crash
by Skyebyrd
Summary: Mathias Sorenson loves Lukas Bondevik, who pays him no attention. When one life-altering accident occurs, will they finally find love? One-shot, DenNor,kind of AU rated T 'cause I'm nervous


**Hello my dearies :D If any of you are like me and have NEVER written a story before, and yet are still addicted to fan fiction, then a special shout out to you. Please read (and review) and please tell me what parts are horrible, because this is un-beataed (I totally misspelled that D:) and also my first story.**

**And: yes, I do know my sentences can be short and choppy, but I LOOOOVEEE reading stories like that, so I kind of picked it up in my writing on accident. So if it annoys you, terribly sorry**

**Plus TRIVIAAAA: apparently, Sweden is the only character to have a confirmed sexuality…hmmmmm XD. Tino is not ACTUALLY a Finnish name, but Timo is…I still use Tino here though because Timo just sounds funny. **

**Oh, and terribly sorry. I know Denmark's OOC, but I can't help but think that this is how Denmark acts in his head. Hopefully I kept everyone else in character **

**Dedicated to: LonEyLuNaLoOvEgOoD for our wedding anniversary on Monday (November 7****th****)…despite neither of us being lesbians, not even being in a relationship, and we're not even 18 yet. WHOOOO! Haha love ya hun ;)**

**Word count: 6, 187**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Mathias-Denmark**

**Emil-Iceland**

**Tino-Finland**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Peter-Sealand**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia and COD, Y U NO BELONG TO ME?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I stood, watching the ocean that never ceased its roiling, the edge of the cliffs a few measly feet away from me. The sky was a beautiful azure blue, white clouds scudding across it, and a large sun pounding its rays into the earth. I closed my eyes, breathed…and heard a stirring behind me. I turned, and there he stood. Palest blonde hair, navy-blue eyes, a cross barrette winking in the sunlight.<p>

He smiled. At me. _Me_.

"It's a beautiful ocean, isn't it?" he breathed out, turning away from me to gaze at the not-very-interesting sea. I couldn't turn my face away from him, my eyes trailing down, up, down again. From his hairline to his toes, he was all splendors. Magnificence.

Perfection.

He looked at me again. Smiled brilliantly. Held his hand out to me. I took it, stepping beside him, and I knew my face had its usual lopsided grin on it. His bare hand seared against my own, and I was lost in his beautifully blue eyes. His other hand snaked up, cupping my cheek in his palm.

I nearly stopped breathing.

"Mathias?" he asked, eyes looking worried by something.

"Yes?" I couldn't stop smiling. He _never_ spoke to me like this, ever.

"Do you trust me?" I almost laughed, because of _course _I did, but he looked so serious I had to keep it in.

"Of course I do, Nikolai. I've never trusted anyone more."

He seemed to relax, but only for a second. "Then…jump with me." And, without waiting for an answer, pulled me forward.

Over the edge we fell, the cliffs hurtling past us at a (quite literally) neck-breaking pace. I looked at the fast approaching ocean and…

* * *

><p>First thing I knew, I was cold. Why was I cold? Second: my body really hurt. Why did it hurt? Third: my blankets were too far away to even bother reaching for them.<p>

Ugh. The dream again. Hence why I was now laying face first on my cold, hard-wood floor, the markings in the mahogany practically smirking at my mishap. I moaned, trying to sit up. I managed it without _too _much difficulty, although I was a bit dizzier than I would have liked. But, after having as little sleep as I had been having the past few days (said nightmare refusing to leave my head), coupled with the bone-jarring fall I just received, it was no wonder. I rubbed my sore head, groaning again.

That dream.

I never knew why I kept having it, but it never seemed to stop. Even when I was awake, it pestered my brain, as if it was trying to tell me something. I always ignored it, trying instead to focus on bigger and better things.

Like Lukas Bondevik.

_Don't even think about him, Mathias. _I scolded myself, but now that I started, I couldn't stop.

I was standing now, barreling towards the bathroom to splash cold water on my now-heated face. His eyes kept crossing my mind, those fingers trailing lovingly over his violin, his half-smiling face whenever he played it...of course, taking this course (the fastest) to the bathroom was probably a horrible idea. It went past _his_ room, and I couldn't help but slow down as I went past it…

I heard him breathing.

My eyes flashed open; I couldn't even remember closing them. I continued down the hallway, albeit a bit slower this go around. I opened the door, flipping on the tap, making sure it was as cold as possible. I cupped my hands, filled them with the liquid ice, and splashed my face. I glanced up at the mirror, where my reflection stared back.

Dirty blonde hair stuck up all over my head, and I quickly ran my hands through it so the spikes would be swept to one side. Pale blue eyes looked out of a bright-red face.

Guess the water didn't do much. My breathing was heavy, due to my sprint down the hall and my…_thoughts_. Even as I watched, my face grew about three shades deeper, and I quickly put in the stopper to the sink, filling it with the chilling water. The second it filled enough for my head to fit in, I dunked it in, and quickly pulled back, looking in the mirror. My cheeks had paled considerably, and I almost laughed in relief. My hand flashed out for a towel, and one was thrust into my hand, coupled with a laugh.

Oh, no.

I knew that laugh, the cold, merciless, cruel laugh that still managed to make me melt.

I froze, only for a second, hopefully not enough for him to have noticed, and grabbed the towel from him, wiping my face quickly.

Oh, God, our hands had touched. Not for long, only a gentle brushing, but I swear I felt sparks scatter across our skin. I throw the towel into the hamper, and look at him, carefully glancing over him so he won't see me checking him out. Doesn't he realize how beautiful he is? How those eyes had entranced me from day one?

"Are you trying to drown yourself so early, Mathias?" he asks me, an eyebrow raised, mouth quirked up into a smirk.

_I could only drown in those eyes_, I finish in my head, then plaster a grin on my face.

"Norge~ honestly, I was just washing the lipstick off my face. Turns out my latest conquest had some really _sticky_ lips." I say, and he scowls.

"And what makes you think I care to know about your…conquests?" He slowly drawls, eyeing me distastefully.

"Because we're best friends, Lukas!" the words come unbidden out of my mouth. _Pokkers*, _why did I say the stupidest things around him? Those beautiful eyes flashed angrily, but his face remained calm, unmoving.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Mathias." He said exasperatedly, "We are NOT friends!"

"Awww, Norge~ why do you say such mean things?" I force my face into a pout, and my voice whines.

"You're annoying, anko." He says, looking away from me to something in the hall behind him.

"Oh, hello Lukas! Mathias!" A cheerful Tino says, snow-white hair mussed from sleep (and possibly something else, if Berwald got home from work early enough).

"Good morning, Tino." Lukas replies coolly, only giving the overly-happy Fin a small smile.

"Yo! Tino! How'd ya sleep?" I burst out, glad for the distraction.

"Oh, well…fine." Tino answered, his face dusting a light pink as he tried to fix his bedraggled hair.

"Haha, bet you did more than-oomph!" I gasped as I felt my face being slapped. I held my red face, mouth turning down into another forced pout.

"Norge, you're not being very nice today!" I say, and turn back to Tino, bowing ostentatiously. "But I understand his message, so I give you my deepest and most _sincere _apology." I saw Lukas give me a glare, and then marched to the room he shares with his little brother, Emil.

My eyes trail after him, and I felt my grin fall as he slammed his door closed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Tino asks gently, eyes fixed on mine just as mine were fixed on _his _door. My gaze finally flickers over to Tino, and I slowly blink.

"I…I guess whenever he can look at me without disgust." I say softly. Tino looked at me sadly, and continued down to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, breakfast is an unusual time for us. Tino trying to keep up a conversation with Berwald while simultaneously attempting to get Peter (his and Berwald's adopted son) to eat the karelian piiraka*. Peter was, as all 9 year olds tend to do, obstinately refusing to go anywhere near the delicious meal.<p>

Emil was, as expected, constantly texting on his noisy phone, the beeps and clicks finally pushing me to the brink. I reached over, poked his cheek, and grabbed his phone. I turned it off, wagging my finger at him. His glare didn't deter me, though, and I slipped it into my pocket. He grumbled, but made no show of it, and continued to eat his breakfast.

Lukas sat in stony silence the entirety of the meal. No amount of bothering, badgering, or bugging could dissuade him from his quiet, and he eventually got up and left. I sighed deeply, and looked up at the calendar, having forgotten the date. I scowled about half a second later. Today was my day to treat everyone to dinner.*

"Hey!" I burst out, and everyone remaining at the table glanced my way, annoyance clear in their faces. "Didn't I treat everyone like, just last month?"

"Well, considering we all rotate turns, yes, it is your turn again." Tino sighed, and finally gave up the battle with Peter. Peter promptly grabbed a plain piece of toast jovially, jumped out of his chair, and ran outside to catch his bus.

"Aw, _pokkers._" I sighed again, and headed up to my room, taking the steps two at a time. I got dressed quickly upon noticing the time, and ran out the door, my black tie not entirely tied yet. My work went by fairly fast as it usually did, despite it being technically considered a desk job. I was a tester for video games, and it was probably the best job ever. Granted, I had to go through a shit-ton of school* for it, but my friends were pretty cool. Gilbert and Alfred were, at least. That Kiku kid quite frankly creeped me out, but he knew a lot about technology so I put up with him and that Greek boyfriend of his that slept all day.

After hours upon hours of the newest COD game, I drove home, still pumped up from beating Alfred ten times; and Gilbert around 15, even though he kept saying something along the lines of 'NO ONE BEATS THE AWESOME ME!' I pulled into the driveway, locked the car, and ran inside the house, aching for the warmth. I slammed the door behind me, and took off up the stairs much like I had this morning. I was only back here because I forgot my wallet, and went to my room, picking it up. I was walking back down the hall when I noticed Lukas' door ajar, light spilling like liquid gold across the hallway.

I took a deep breath and walked forward slowly…I glanced in, hesitantly, mind vaguely wondering if I should at all. I quickly came up with reasons I should I spout should I get caught: "I wanted to hug you, Norge~!" "I missed you, Norge~!" "I wanted to see you undress, Norge~!"

Okay, maybe not that last one. But still.

I looked inside, less hesitantly this time, and had to cover my mouth to stifle my gasp. Because, perhaps my overly-embarrassing excuse for peeping would come in handy. For there was Lukas, slipping his night-shirt off his back, tossing it into a hamper. My eyes widened. His skin was pale and silky smooth, his hair becoming slightly rumpled as the shirt slid over it. Unfortunately, the hand that covered my gasp-yeah, that plan didn't work out too much. He glanced at his door, eyebrow rising as he saw me.

I quickly turned my gasp into a throat-clearing, and pushed open his door. My brain faltered when he turned to me, and I saw his naked chest, those small yet defined muscles making my knees go weak.

"So," I eventually ground out, trying my best NOT to stare at his chest, "I'm paying for dinner tonight. I was thinking I could pick up some pizza, but they don't deliver out here, so I'm going to pick it up…would you like to come with?" I looked up at his face, and I saw only a flicker of…something in his eyes. It was gone too quickly to recognize it.

"Why would I willingly go anywhere with you?" he deadpanned, and picked up a clean shirt. I barely remembered the shirt he had discarded had some stain on it, and I struggled to remember where he worked…some magic store, I think.

"Because I'm awesome!" I said, sounding uncannily like Gilbert. Damn, I needed to stop hanging out with that stupid German*…

"Oh, yes, of course. How could I forget?" Lukas said sarcastically, folding his arms over his still nakedly sexy chest.

"I have no idea. But annnyyywaaayyss, what do you say?" I easily ignored his sarcasm.

He sighed, and thought it over. "Very well," he put it, "but we have to stop by the grocery store. There are some things Emil wants me to pick up for some school project of his." He then turned away, opened up a drawer, and pulled out a clean, navy-blue shirt. He tugged it on, and smoothed his hair down. He then picked up his barrette, clipped it in, swung a scarf around his neck, and stuffed his wallet into a back pocket.

"WHOOHOO! Come on, Norge, let's goooo!" I yelled, my excitement coming out in the most embarrassing way ever, as per usual. My face was probably bright red, and my body betrayed me as I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me, and yanked him down the staircase, into the freezing cold, snow-filled air, and into the still-warm car. He huffed something out, most likely something along the lines of "You're annoying, Anko" and buckled himself in. Outside, the wind picked up it's already hurried pace, sending the snow into a faster frenzy.

I started driving through the snow; my low-beams on so people wouldn't be blinded by the high-beams reflection on the snow. I drove _really_ slowly, because I can't exactly afford snow tires. Contrary to popular belief, video game testers do _not_ get paid very much money. We were approximately half-way to the grocery store when it happened.

Someone flew up behind us way too fast, their brake lights flashing through the darkness, and collided with us. The two cars skidded across the icy road, twisting, turning…crashing against a pile of fallen limbs. Some branches crashed through the windshield.

I heard someone yell out in pain, and I couldn't tell if it was me or Lukas. We were stopped now. I groaned in pain, and felt a trickle of blood flow down my face. I reached up, and gingerly touched my scalp, and winced. There was a cut there, and I heard an even loader groan come from my right, and I glanced over.

My mouth fell open as I saw Lukas there. I was surprised he hadn't fainted yet, but there he was, eyes wide as he stared down at his stomach, mouth open and gasping for breath. Shock filled his eyes, and tears fell out of them, down his cheeks.

A branch was…it was…

"Oh my God. Lukas! Oh my God, Lukas, are you OK? Oh, _pokkers, _sorry, that was so stupid, of course you're not OK…ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod." I couldn't stop talking, my brain not even able to comprehend the horrific scene in front of me.

"Holy shit, Mathias! Are you going to fucking babble about a fucking branch skewering my through my right side, or are you going to call a fucking ambulance? God, you're such a moron!" He cried out, voice angry and not without pain. I stuttered out something, and patted down my pockets, hurriedly looking for my phone. When I finally found it, I tried to open it, and it flipped out of my hand and onto the floor. I hurriedly grabbed it, having to dial it three times my hands were shaking so badly.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"* I heard a woman on the other line say.

"Oh, God, I-I got in a car accident, and m-my friend...oh my God, we ran into a pile of branches and…" I had to stop my stuttering and took a deep breath. "And one of the branches is, um, in his side and…we need help!"

"OK, first things first. Do _not, _under _any_ circumstances, remove the branch. That will only worsen your friends' situation. Where is your location?"

"OK, Lukas, she says to not remove the branch."

"Yeah, no shit, dumbass." Lukas ground out, glaring at me as if I were the stupidest person on the planet.

"Ok, ma'am, we're, um…we're near Old Lake Avenue. I think we just passed uh, what was it? Damn, what was it?" I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, and all I could see was Lukas, who was trying to breath.

"Sir, breathe. We can trace your cell phone to your location if you can't remember, so please stay on the line." She said, and I heard her call over someone. The two people spoke, and then I heard some clacking through the phone. Then she spoke again.

"Ok, sir, we have your location. An ambulance is already on its way. We need you to tell all information to the medics when they reach you, and to do everything they say. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" I breathed out, and then I noticed Lukas had closed his eyes… "No! Lukas, you stay _awake!_ Don't you fall asleep; I am _not _losing you right now!" His eyes fluttered open, and he weakly glared at me. My hand reached out and ran through his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathily, attempting to swat my hand away. I grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go.

"Trying to keep you awake. Ma'am, I'm hanging up now." I said, remembering that I was still on the phone.

"Of course. Best of luck, sir." And the line went dead. I numbly closed the phone, and crammed it back into my pocket. Lukas had stopped fighting the hand that clasped his own, and I squeezed it. He only looked at me, with the smallest of smiles. I heard a siren wailing in the distance, and briefly thought about how the other car was faring. I would have to tell the ambulance about them, too…

"Do you-do you think I'm going to…I'll be okay?" Lukas breathed out, and I felt a sad smile grace my face.

"Of course, Lukas. You have to. I mean, if you didn't, I-" I stopped. What would I be if Lukas wasn't ok? Would I still want to live? Would I move on? No. I couldn't.

If Lukas stopped living, I would die with him.

"You would what?" Lukas asks, trying to switch the topic from his sudden mortality.

I didn't know how I should answer. Would it be wrong of me to suddenly tell him of my love? That I wouldn't want to live if he wasn't right here, living alongside me? I wanted to tell him, to give him some reason to live, to fight this horrible tragedy-but would it be selfish?

He was still waiting for an answer. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell him. Even after I decided to tell him, the words refused to come, and I instead had to find something else.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, and he raised his eyebrows.

"No. I suppose it's the adrenaline. It would prevent me from feeling pain." He answered, knowing that trying to get me back on that subject would be a waste of time.

"Oh, ok…good. That's good." I said, and I forced my eyes to look at his side, where the stick was impaling him. My breath hitched, and I squeezed his hand again, this time with him squeezing back. The sirens were louder, and I heard a door slam. Someone shouted, and I unbuckled my seat belt hurriedly, jumping out of the car and barreling toward the man that had come out of the ambulance.

"Hey! My friend needs you, NOW!" I yelled at him, and I noticed the other car, the one that had caused this wreck. The man from that car was yelling at me, saying his wife needed the ambulance more, when his wife was walking around perfectly fine.

"Yeah?" I yelled back. "Does your wife have a _branch_ impaling her _side?_ I don't think so." And I led the medic to my car, opening the door. The medic's face didn't move at all, and he swiftly knelt to inspect Lukas. He then yelled back to his partner and they got Lukas onto the gurney that they had run out here. I heard another set of sirens in the distance, most likely for the couple that had caused this whole mess.

I followed the two medics into the ambulance, and watched as they hooked an IV into his arm, and Lukas smiled at me. I smiled hesitantly back, and felt the ambulance begin to move beneath me.

"Okay, I need both of you to give me your information." The one medic said, and I noticed his name tag said 'Joey' on it.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Mathias Sorensen, and that's Lukas Bondevik." And I prattled off how old we were, my blood type (I had to get Lukas' driver's license to figure out his), and all sorts of other nonsense that Joey asked us. By the time we got to the hospital, Lukas had fallen asleep thanks to the drugs they had pumped into his system.

A nurse ran up to us, and wheeled Lukas away immediately, yelling out for someone to "get an OR ready, STAT!". Another nurse in similar blue scrubs walked up to me, led me to a bed, and I sat on it. She put an IV in my arm in the same fashion that Joey had done with Lukas I looked at her hopelessly, and asked that one question that I couldn't dare ask the medic.

"Will he be OK?"

She looked up from sanitizing a needle*, and smiled weakly. "Well," she said, and continued with getting ready to sew my forehead up, "the doctors here are truly amazing. There is a very large chance he will get out of this with barely a scar." She then began to close up the gash in my forehead, and I remembered something.

"Shit. I got to call my housemates and tell them what happened. Can I use a cell phone in here?" I asked, and already began digging around in my pockets for the device. I saw her nod, and finally found it. I dialed the number, and, after a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" It was Peter.

"Hey! Peter, how ya doing little man?" I said, forcing my voice to its cheery self. I did _not_ want to worry a 9 year old kid.

"Hey, Mathias! I'm doing great! We played Power Rangers at school today, and I got to be the Red Ranger! It was so much fun! I got to-" I cut him off.

"Hey, sorry buddy, but could you put Tino on the phone. I'll hear about your adventures another time, okay? I promise." I heard Peter sigh, and then he called out "Momma! Mathias wants to talk to you! Mommyyyyyy!"

I laughed at this, and the nurse pointedly looked at me, and I stopped. I mouthed a 'sorry' to her, and I heard a "Hey, Mathias, what's up?" through the phone's speaker.

"Hey, Tino…um, we have a bit of a problem." I didn't even bother making my voice have any semblance of happiness in it, and I told him what happened.

"Oh my God! BERWALD! We have to get to the hospital, NOW! Mathias, we're coming right now, don't worry, we'll be there as soon as possible! I'll see you there!" and with that, Tino hung up. I breathed out, and the nurse looked at me.

"Are they your family?" she asks calmly, putting some weird-smelling stuff on my now-sewn cut.

"Sort of. I mean, Emil is Lukas' younger brother, and I grew up with Lukas and Berwald, and Tino is Berwald's boyfriend, and Peter's their son, so we're practically family. I mean, Lukas and I almost raised Emil ourselves. I was Lukas' neighbor when we were young, and both of our dad's had hightailed it by the time we met each other. My mom was a dead-beat drunk who was never around, and his was never home, so we just kind of…bonded.

"When his mom finally left, he came to live with me with Emil. We both dropped out of school, and got jobs to take care of Emil and…sorry. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I just…Emil never really liked me. I mean, he respected me and stuff for obvious reasons, but…I think he just saw me as someone who invaded their lives. In a bad way." I sighed deeply, and continued. "And now, with Lukas…like he is, I'm scared that Lukas will leave me and Emil alone, and Emil won't want to stay with us anymore and…" I had to stop there. Tears ran in rivulets down my face. The nurse looked at my pityingly and shot up, running to the desk and came back with a box of tissues. I scowled at them, but wiped my face anyway.

Around 45 minutes later, Tino comes in, holding Berwald's hand in his, and Peter is behind them, eyes wide. Emil's face is flat, but I can see in his eyes that he's scared. And angry. Most likely at me.

Tino pulls up a chair and proceeds to fuss over my cut, insisting that the nurse didn't do a good enough job. I think it helps him ignore the fact that Lukas is being operated on right this second, and they won't let us see him at all until Emil sees him alone. Because we're not family, and Emil is. After about ten minutes of Tino's fussing, he went quiet, and Peter climbed up into his lap to sleep. Berwald and Emil never spoke the whole time they had been here.

After another hour, a doctor comes up to us, and says "Are any of you Lukas Bondevik's family?" at which Emil stands, with a quick "I'm his brother." The doctor nods, and begins to lead Emil away. I watch him go, knowing that the doctor is going to tell Emil exactly how Lukas is, exactly what happened to Lukas, exactly how the operation went, and I will be stuck in here, waiting for the doctor to say I can go and see Lukas.

I hated waiting.

I got up, telling Tino and Berwald I had to use the restroom, and followed Emil and the doctor before they could protest against my leaving. I walked up behind them, and heard the doctor's voice carry out to me. I saw him and Emil standing outside a door I presumed was Lukas', and I stopped where I was.

"Well, the branch somehow missed his lung, but he did break a few ribs in the process. It missed a lot of vital organs, barely, and we got it out fairly quickly. But there was excessive bleeding from the wound, so we had to give him multiple transfusions. As a result, his heart almost couldn't take it, so we brought him out of surgery so he could rest. We managed to sew him up and finish before we did, though, and he should be fine. It'll be a long recovery physically, not to mention the shock of the whole ordeal." He told Emil, whose face had turned white.

"Is he…awake?" Emil asked breathily, glancing warily at the door. So I was right, it was Lukas'…I had to almost physically restrain myself from running forward and into his room just to see if he was okay.

"Well, no. He's asleep right now; the surgery took a lot out of him. But he should be awake in a few hours. You may go in if you like." The man then stepped forward, opening the door, and caught a brief glimpse of Lukas' sleeping form before the doctor had blocked my view. I scowled, wanting to see him. I _had_ to see him, _had_ to make sure he was okay, _had_ to be there when he woke, _had_ to tell him I was so, so, _so_ _sorry for everything oh my God this is all my fault if I had just been paying attention this wouldn't have happened and Lukas would be okay and-_

"What are you doing here, Mathias?" I looked up to see Emil standing above me, looking slightly annoyed at seeing me here. Then, his face softened (only a little bit, mind you), and he continued with "If you wanted to see Lukas that badly you just had to walk with me and say you were his brother too or something. I mean, I'm sure the second he wakes up he'll ask for you anyway. He asks where you are all the rest of the damned time, I doubt his being in the hospital will deter from that fact." And with that, Emil began walking toward Lukas' room again, pausing at the door. He turned back to see me still frozen, his words flowing like molasses through my brain.

"_He asks where you are all the rest of the damned time…"_

Emil seemed to understand precisely what my brain was focused on, and he sighed audibly, rubbing one of his temples. "Oh, honestly," he said, voice filled to the brim with annoyance, "don't tell me you didn't know. Whenever you leave to somewhere other than work, he asks about you every 5 seconds. It's quite annoying, I assure you. Now, if you want to see him _so badly_, please. Walk inside." And he opened the door, and motioned me in.

Those were probably the longest ten steps I have ever taken in my life.

As I stepped in, my eyes harshly adjusted to the dim light, and I blinked a few times. After a moment, I saw a lump under some covers, and my eyes trailed up the bed to a chest, and then, finally, a head. The most beautiful face, mouth open slightly as he slept. I breathed out, and rushed forward, grabbing one of the nearby chairs and placing it beside the bed. I sat down in it and grabbing one of Lukas' hands gently. The guilt of this washed over me, like before but this time thousand-fold. I barely heard Emil say he was going to get something, and, just like that, me and Lukas were alone.

"Unh…Mat-Mathias…" I heard a voice murmur, and looked up to see Lukas had opened his eyes blearily, and had seen me.

"Hey, Lukas, I'm right here, you're going to be okay, everything's okay, everything's great, you're doing great, and-"

"Stop babbling. It's annoying. I know I'm fine, as I obviously don't have a stick impaling me anymore, and I'm in a hospital bed, alive. You say the most inane things, Mathias."And with that, Lukas made as if to sit up.

"Uh, I don't think you should do that. Maybe you should lie back down and-" Lukas cut me off with a glare, and continued to sit up, wincing as he did so. My heart broke at that wince, and the groan that followed soon after as he settled himself against the pillows.

"Oh, God, Lukas, I'm so sorry. I'msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorry." I couldn't get the words out fast enough, nor could I say them enough to truly make him comprehend the meaning of those words.

"What did I just tell you? I swear you get more childlike every day. I _know_ you're sorry, but it was that idiot driver's fault for not paying attention to what he was doing. If anything, I should be saying thank you." Lukas grumbled at me, and I looked at him in shock.

"Why would you thank me? I mean, if I had been paying more attention I could have, um, gotten control of the car or something before we crashed, or I could have avoided the car altogether or…" My voice slowly tapered off when I saw his face.

He was blushing. Furiously.

"Y-You're blushing. Norge's blushing? Why are you blushing? Ohmygoodness, are you running a fever?" My hand immediately flashed up to his cheek, and the second the back of my hand touched it, his blush deepened and I panicked.

"Oh, no. I think you need a doctor." And, as I stood up to go, Lukas squeezed the hand I was still holding and yanked me back into my seat. I looked at him, at our clasped hands, back at him.

"I'm not sick! That's-that's not the reason why I'm blushing, Danmark…" Lukas said, his embarrassment causing him to slip up and call me by my childhood nickname. I smiled brightly at that; I thought he had forgotten. His face seemed only to darken as he realized his mistake, and refused to meet my eyes.

"That why is your face all red, Norge?" I asked, and he still wouldn't meet my eyes. His sight roamed over everything but me-especially me. They even seemed to skip over the things surrounding me, but his grip on my hand never loosened.

"Well…it's 'cause. Ugh, why is this so hard?" Lukas continued muttering things like this, and I knew better than to try and hurry him up because when Lukas got like this he had already decided he was going to say whatever was on his mind no matter what.

After a few minutes, he finally takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and slowly lets it out. Then he opens his eyes and looks at me, and I gaze back into those deep blue orbs…and I felt the weirdest sensation.

Almost as if I was…falling.

"When we were in the car, and we had just crashed, the first thing you did was see if I was okay. And the first thing on my mind was if you were okay. And I realized that…I think that…I may be in love with you, Mathias."

That sensation again. Like I was falling off of a huge cliff, like Lukas had just asked me to jump with him into something unknown and beautiful, even if we ended up crashing and burning up, like he wanted to despite anything that could happen.

I remembered my dream, and how, when we were falling, I never once yelled. In fact, I had been quite calm the whole time, almost…happy.

I had been quiet for a few seconds, and I noticed Lukas' eyes were sad, and he even looked like he might cry. Even as I watched, tears welled in his eyes and he looked like he was trying very hard to keep them from toppling over. I immediately realized my mistake of staying silent, and quickly kissed his cheek, the pressure on his skin causing the tears to drop down his cheeks. I kissed those away quickly, and felt his face burn once again under my lips.

"Finally. Now I can kiss you." I whisper in his ear, and reach my other arm to lean on it behind his back. I move my face in front of his and softly press my lips to his, softly, once. I hear him inhale through his nose sharply, and smirk. I move my face back a few inches so I can see his face properly, and I see his eyes are closed. He realizes this is a second though, and snaps them open angrily, glaring at me.

"You're supposed to say it back, you know." He tells me angrily. I smile widely, and kiss him again, deeper this time. When we break away for air, and I lean over to whisper in his ear again.

"Funny. I figured it'd be obvious I've been in love with you for quite a while. Huh, guess I covered it up better than I thought." Yet again, I feel his face burn, and he whispers back "How long have you…?"

"Well, I don't really know when I realized it exactly. I guess it just kinda came with knowing you. I never really thought of myself of being with anyone else in life. Like, do you remember in high school when they would ask us that stupid question about where we wanted to be in ten years, or even twenty?" I pause as he nods his answer. "The thing that always came to mind was that I would be with you, helping to take care of Emil and living out the rest of my life with you. I never, ever imagined myself being apart from you. I guess that's when, if that answers your question."

I see him smile at me, his eyes lighting up, and I decide I like this Lukas. I like him very much. Happy, bright, loving…

But then he gets back to his old self, his normal Lukas. I decided I love this one, too. Any Lukas is _my_ Lukas, and I whisper that to him in his ear huskily. He pushes me away with a quick "Annoying, Anko" but use his hands on my chest to my advantage.

Around 10 minutes later, Tino, Berwald, Emil, and Peter walk into the room, and Peter yells out.

"Momma, Poppa, why is Matty bullying Luke like that?"*

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord. Long one-shot is long. So sorry, and I know it got kinda crappy toward the end I've been trying to finish this for a while and I just decided tonight would be the night I was gonna finish it, dammit! So here we are~ Hope you liked it, and please review!<strong>

***Pokkers (Danish)-Shit**

***Karelian piirake-a Finnish breakfast consisting of rye pie with rice pudding and egg and blini pancakes with butter (if I got this wrong, blame Google, not the Googler)**

***I don't know about you guys, but in my head (if you share the house with a small amount of people, like here) you should pay for dinner once a week. But, alternating. Like, Emil one week, Lukas the next, then Mathias, then Berwald/Tino (Peter's obviously too young), etc. **

***Apparently, to be a video game tester, you have to know all of this technical mumbo-jumbo and you have to have gone through some special school or another. My sister's friend is on his way to becoming a video game designer, and I'm pretty sure he said something about that…although it was a long time ago so I apologize if it is incorrect. **

***yes Gilbert from the manga/anime is Prussian (obviously, he's Prussia XD) but Prussia no longer exists sooo he's German here :T**

***OK, I've never called 911 before (and hopefully never have to) so I have no idea what they say. Although, my friend Jackie lives next to creepers so she calls 911 a lot because they're always peeping in her windows, so the police ignore their house now. Way to go, America. And I thought you were supposed to be a hero .**

***sorry, I know absolutely nothing about getting stitches. I've never needed them, and I don't know anyone that's needed them, so I don't have a single clue how they're done**

***please, oh please tell me that you understand what Peter is referring to…? 'cause this is my parents computer (mine broke forever ago) so I can't write the good parts :T**


End file.
